


Lemon Drops in Candy Jar

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Brotherhood, Childhood, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Sibling Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 丹尼爾還依稀記得兒時那一顆檸檬硬糖的滋味，酸澀的香氣與他的鼻息混合在一起，像是布伊刀的鋒利刃口往胸膛使勁刻下了深不見底的傷痕，哀傷的痛楚伴隨他失去的兩根指頭一起在夜半時分傳來陣陣的警示，提醒著他早已遺失在歲月裡的過往。
Relationships: Daniel Sinclair Parker/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy





	Lemon Drops in Candy Jar

丹尼爾還依稀記得兒時那一顆檸檬硬糖的滋味，酸澀的香氣與他的鼻息混合在一起，像是布伊刀的鋒利刃口往胸膛使勁刻下了深不見底的傷痕，哀傷的痛楚伴隨他失去的兩根指頭一起在夜半時分傳來陣陣的警示，提醒著他早已遺失在歲月裡的過往。

羅伯特與他就讀的是同一間公立小學，是位於瑟克爾維爾鎮上一幢有些嫌小的木製建築物，當丹尼爾放學後，那比他大了一歲的兄長總是會到門口尋找他的身影，彼此對上視線後，他便看見對方那令人放心下來的溫柔笑臉，羅伯特用恰好的力道牽起丹尼爾的手後，一起往回家的路上走去。哪怕距離家門還有一段距離，但兩人彷彿永不嫌棄那份無聊帶來的疲倦，在歸途上聊著課堂上的趣事。

有時候他們的母親會寵溺地給予羅伯特一些零用錢，讓他在鎮上買些吃的解饞，而羅伯特則會在得到硬幣的當天，帶著丹尼爾繞到雜貨鋪購買幾粒珍貴的糖果來吃。當步行的道路與往常不同時，丹尼爾便曉得今天是特別的日子了。

小小的手掌心將帶著髒污的硬幣交到大人手上，取而代之的則是被包裝起來的幾粒糖果被放到了羅伯特的手上，他的兄長愉快地和他坐在雜貨鋪前的椅子分享難能可貴的寶物。

「我今天挑了不同的口味，」羅伯特拆開了外層的包裝紙，「吃吃看，我想你會喜歡的。」

聽到這番話，丹尼爾也有些心急地拆開了包裝紙，於是他看見有著淡黃色澤的圓形狀糖果，像是被陽光曬過的稻穗一樣散發著微微的光芒，或許只是他的錯覺，他並不曉得。羅伯特已經將糖果放入嘴裡了，丹尼爾也跟著兄長的動作一起，就像以往一樣，把糖果吃了下去。

並不是每一天都能有品嘗甜味的機會，丹尼爾小心翼翼地用舌面與口腔包裹住糖果，用分泌出來的唾液緩慢汲取個中滋味，像是怕糖果在下一秒就會直接融化在溫熱的嘴裡一樣。

下一秒他便感覺到舌尖傳來刺痛的感覺，如同下著大雨的夜晚與那從天劈下的雷打落在脆弱又敏感的舌尖上，傳來一絲麻麻的詭譎，接著又是發澀的甜膩在口中綻放出絢麗的火花，幼小的丹尼爾哪能經得起這種有豐富層次的味道，他無助地望向羅伯特，才看見對方朝他露出頑皮的笑意。

「這是檸檬口味的硬糖，」羅伯特有著大人般的自傲，他閒適地含著檸檬糖，像是不畏懼那一股奇妙的滋味，「小孩子可無法忍受這種口味。」

丹尼爾本有想將糖果吐出來、包裹回糖紙上的衝動，但在聽聞這句話後，似是為了提出他早非孩童的證明，他憋著一口勁將糖果含在嘴裡。因為昂貴，所以不敢咬碎，但也因為酸澀感而讓丹尼爾露出詭異的表情，眉頭皺在一起，雙眼也瞪大著，羅伯特在一旁看了後發出了愉快的笑聲，甚至拍起大腿。

最後他們去附近的井口撈了水上來喝，這才讓丹尼爾排解了嘴疼的痛苦，他有些生氣地用拳頭敲著羅伯特的頭，抱怨對方遺傳自父親的幽默感，羅伯特則小聲地向他表達歉意。丹尼爾知道他的兄長才不感到抱歉，他可開心著了。

後來他們長大一些歲數後，偶爾還是會去買檸檬硬糖來吃，互相望著自己手足在吃下糖後、皺起眉頭的表情，兩人總是為此能笑到晚餐前的飯桌上。直到羅伯特跟隨著那個牧場裡傳聞有犯罪過的牛仔，踩踏著步伐離開了自己的家裡，丹尼爾才再也沒去買檸檬硬糖來吃，甚至為此戒掉了糖果帶來的癮頭。

不過他深知羅伯特帶給他的深切影響是花了一生也無法處理的、長於心坎上的毒癮，丹尼爾只是仰賴著時光飛逝，以此消磨那跟檸檬硬糖一樣的麻醉感。  
「天曉得大盜布屈．卡西迪是否也嗜糖。」他在與人閒聊中恥笑起來。

這個答案只有身為次子的丹尼爾．帕克曉得了。

End.


End file.
